


sleeplessness

by a_shame (sora_san89)



Series: mundane ramblings of a nonsensical person [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Overthinking, POV Second Person, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_san89/pseuds/a_shame
Summary: It's hard being left alone with your thoughts.





	sleeplessness

Sometimes, before you fall asleep, your morbid thoughts quietly seize your rationality and gently squeezes out all rhyme and reason from it, until nothing remains except for an empty husk that keeps questioning itself. 

You fall.

The darkness consumes you. 

Endlessly the thoughts encroach your life and weariness seeps into your marrow.

It renders you weak.

It dulls your senses to everything around you and yet, somehow, sharpens how painful and overbearing everything is.

Your stare is blank.

The world around you feels fuzzy.

You roll yourself into a ball and die.

Just kidding. 

You don't die. 

But your soul is dead. 

You wish for everything to just stop. 

You wish you would just cease to exist.


End file.
